Legacy Of Kain Gone Wrong
by Rosenrot
Summary: This is just a couple of sketches i thought up while high on sugar. My first LOK fic so please be nice ^_^;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish i did own Legacy Of Kain but i don't. I only own myself and my dreams.  
  
A/N: Ok this is my first LOK fic and also my first attempt at Humour writing so be nice please ^_^;;. And before anyone says anything yes, a quote from the outtakes on Soul Reaver 2 is in here.  
  
Ok, let's get on with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raziel walks into the Time Streaming Chamber and sees Kain.   
  
Kain: I must say i'm disappointed in your progress, i immagined you'd be here sooner. Tell me, would it have troubled you to bring me some coffee? I've been here for AGES and Starbucks is only round the corner  
  
Raziel: o.O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Time Streaming Chamber:  
  
Kain: As a man i could never contain such forbidden truths. . . .so i had a sex change *starts singing* Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
Raziel: I wondered why you were wearing a skirt O.O  
  
Kain: but does it go with the shoes??  
  
Kain had squeezed his cloven feet into shocking pink high heels to go with his pink skirt and bubblegum top.  
  
Raziel: . . . . . . *faints*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Sarafan Stronghold:  
  
Moebius walks out onto the balcony overlooking the lake. He takes off his robe to reveal he is wearing purple swimming trunks with the Time Streaming sign on them (A/N: Moebius in swimming trunks..........i'm gonna have nightmares about that o.O).  
  
Moebius: *looks around at the lovely morning* just the weather for a swim.  
  
Moebius jumps off the balcony. . . . . . and splats into the ground. The water had been drained out of the lake. Kain and Raziel were standing next to a giant plug, trying to look innocent and not laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raziel walks out of the Dark Forge to see not Vorador but. . . . Yoda?? Unfortunately, Raziel has an un-naturally great fear of the tiny (A/N: cute ^_^) green creature with fluff growing out of his ears. Raziel shrieks like a little girl on helium and kicks Yoda as hard as he can, sending him flying.  
  
Yoda: *as he soars through the air* Get payed enough, i don't  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarafan Raziel and Moebius are out on the top of the Sarafan Stronghold.  
  
Sarafan Raziel: It's cold tonight *looks at Moebius* you know you've got the bluest eyes  
  
Moebius: erm. . . . . . . .   
  
Sarafan Raziel: we've been out here a long time without a female vampire hunter.  
  
Moebius:. . . . . . . *jumps off the Stronghold and falls to his death (A/N: yay!)*  
  
Sarafan Raziel: *sobbing* My one true love had died!!. . . . . . Oh well. . . . there's always Malek. . .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: my friend Pendragon Muse gave me the idea for the last one. Read her fics, they rok! So how was it?? A complete failure?? Good?? Bad?? PLEASE REVIEW TO SAVE MY SANITY!!!!!!!! And to make me happy! ^_^ 


	2. Author Note

Sorry this isn't a chapter! This is just to thank the people who reviewed from the last chapter! So.............  
  
Red-Eyed Demon: Yes i know Raziel and Kain can't look innocent :P I think Kain would look scary trying to be innocent o.O Thank you for the review! ^_^  
  
Kaya De Crystalline: DON'T!! *puts a hand over your mouth* don't PLEASE i'll throw up. I don't wanna think about it . If i do another chapter i promise not to put in Moebius wearing swimming trunks.........if he's still alive......i think i killed him about twice o.O  
  
Evelin The Winged: I'm glad you found it funny ^_^ thanks for the review  
  
Space Toaster: The Yoda one was my favourite ^_^ I'm a BIG Yoda fan and the first time i saw Vorador i thought he looked like Yoda. I think it's weird how Yoda walks with a walking stick but give him a light saber and he's jumping all over the place o.O Thank you for reviewing  
  
Aeris-TheWhiteMageofCetras: I don't have a low oppinion of Kain! I love him, he rox! It's just that in my sugary hyperness as soon as i heard the "As a man" line again i thought "Kain as a girl!!" and i HAD to write it down before my head exploded and my cats ate what was left. Hope you enjoyed your swimming! I hear the abyss is nice this time of year...:P  
  
Celtic Dawn Star: THANK YOU AIMIE!!!! *huggles* I just want you to know that without all your support and friendship over the last 11 years i wouldn't be who i am today! I'll ALWAYS be there for you like you are for me. I love you lots! ^_^ Thank you again *bows her head in respect*  
  
Ooooooooook that's everyone. Thank you everyone who reviewed, you have made me VERY happy but i'm afraid you haven't saved my sanity (i never had any to begin with!:P). I don't know whether i'll continue writing this or not, it depends whether i can get that hyper again or not ^_~. Feel free to take a looksie at my other stories!  
  
All the best,  
  
Spawn Of Insanity -@ xxx @-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi!  
  
Sorry, not a chapter again. All the sugar has been removed from the house since I wrote chapter 1 -.-  
  
I just have more kind people to thank for their reviews! I like thanking people for some reason o.O. Anyhow, here goes:  
  
Dark-Sephy: Thanks for reviewing. It wasn't that hard actually, I was completely high so it just came naturally :P  
  
Angel-Chan2: PLEASE don't die! I don't need anything going wrong because of me -.- I'm glad you liked it ^_^  
  
Luna Draconis: Breathe! Breathing is the key to life :P Yeah I think it's a good idea, e-mail me if you want and we can talk. Now......how to get hyper.......hmm.......I'll go looking for some sugary things later ^_^   
  
Thank you again, I think I just put these things up 'cause I'm bored and have a severe case of writer's block o.O Ah well I'll try to get that hyper again ^_^  
  
Love,  
  
Spawn Of Insanity -@ xxx @-  
  
"And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad,  
  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had" -Mad World, Gary Jules 


End file.
